Hide and SeekLost and Found
by ImpishyNymph
Summary: PG13 jus incase..i don think it is tho...neways this is an answer to Dont-eat-chunky-pudding‘s challenge…her fanfiction.net ID: 386109...try it! its pretty pointless...please try it!


Hello all you beautiful people!! This is my first fanfic....awwwwwwww...a newbie!! Yup, yup...she's new...SO BE NICE!! Okies..this is an answer to Dont-eat-chunky-pudding's challenge...her Fanfictionnet ID is 386109....is im posting chappies one by one, kay? PLEASE READ!!

SA!! BEGIN!!

I have no beta....pls skip ignore mistakes...if u wanna be my beta...i'll love u forever...

Disclaimer: I don own Gravitation.

...Hide and Seek/ Lost and Found

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If not the scariest, this had to be the strangest day in one Shindou Shuichi's life, and we all know exactly how strange his life is. He was currently hiding in the coat closet of his beloved Yuki Eiri's home, clutching a broom to his chest, sweat beads rolling down his pale, heart-shaped face.

"YUKI!! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING!!?!??"

It was 12:34 pm by his watch and a bright sunny Tuesday afternoon. What, you may ask, was our little pink-haired vocalist doing in a closet? Why, u might inquire, was he not at NG studios working hard to be a singer, getting closer to his lifelong dream and surpassing his idol? Why, once again, was he so very loudly goading his lover to come out of "hiding"?

Shuichi groaned loudly, but never once did he shut his eyes.No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. If for one mere second he put his guard down, they could get him. Nope. The petrified look and alertness wouldn't leave his amethyst eyes. At the sudden splatter of a sweat bead hitting the ground, his eyes widened and he jumped, squealing and clasping the broom closer to his lithe person.

At first, it had been more or less an ordinary day. Shuichi-kun had woken up next to his blonde lover, smiling. He had tip-toed out of the room, so not to wake up his sleeping beauty (after all, he had kept the man up all night ), showered, cleaned up, eaten a healthy bowl of cereal, left a sweet note to his lover promising to call him during his lunch break, and then finally left the apartment, shutting the front door quietly behind him.

But HOW did he find his way into the closet? Worry not, sweet readers!! I shall come to that...

So our sweet, pink-haired pop star jogged his way to work, and for once, he predicted that he'd be there fifteen minutes early (sadly, even though he predicted this every morning, he never ever got there on time). There he was, minding his own business, when he heard someone crying from the direction of the dark alleyway he had just passed. Now, Shuichi being Shuichi, with his pure little heart of gold, walked into the nice dark alleyway.

"Anou...stranger-san? Why are you crying?" he asked of the little shaking ball in front of him.

"Beca-" Both Shuichi's and Stranger-san's eyes widened.

"Sakuma-sama!"

"SHU-CHAN!!.....O-O...WAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I LOST HIM!!!" bawled our newly identified Sakuma-sama, clinging onto a, much intrigued Shuichi.

"Lost who? Tell me!!" cried Shuichi, worry obvious in every part of his face.

"M-My...My Third in Command!!"

"Third in Command?"

"Well, I'm first in command, and Kuma-sama is second but last night, Kuma-sama was at Nori-nori-chan's house getting surgery so I took my Third in Command out with me instead!!"

"NANI!?! Kami-sama!! This is bad!! Well where did you last see him?! How does he look?!"

"Right here. It was last night. Shu-chan!! And he's a cute little green coloured cat...his name is Inu-chan and You HAVE to help me! Without my Third in Command, I...I-" It was his cue to start bawling again.

"...What were you doing in this alleyway last night anyway, Sakuma-sama?"

Ryuichi blushed crimson. "Anou...that is...I was...umm...taking a walk?"

"Ha Ha!!" laughed Shuichi "Stupid me!! What else would you be doing?"

If only Shuichi knew. Actually last night, Ryuichi-kun, hadn't been 'just taking a walk' truth be told, he hadn't even been walking! And most certainly not alone! No, no. His friend Seguchi Tohma had half carried half shoved him into the alleyway, at the wee hours of the morning, after a night of clubbing. They had both been drunk and were, shall we say, sharing a small kiss? Or two. Maybe three. Well we wouldn't know, as we aren't about to dive into their little...adventure.

Anyways, the bottom line (A/n: quite appropriate usage of language here) was that while having their fun, Ryu-sama's Third in Command had been lost!!

"Don't worry Ryu-sama!! We won't stop until we find him!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.....BE NICE....REVIEW...hmm....maybe i should start over?..tell me!!!u can flame if u want....jus tell me!!


End file.
